Hima Itasha
by HimaSandy
Summary: Hima itasha, a character i made up will learn lots of things in life.


Hima Itasha's Autobiography

**Childhood Hima**

Hima meets Gaara

When I was 4, me and my parents moved out of the Itasha clan from the leaf village. My dad said we need to move on, whatever that meant. What can I say, I was 4 years old. Anyways, we traveled out of the leaf village and was finding a new home. At first, we settled at the land waterfall, but it wasn't that nice. Then the land of sound, but people weren't very nice. My mom decided to go to the land of sand. I was 6 years old when we arrived there. We liked it there a lot. The Kazekage didn't mind us, but he told us to beware of his son. I wasn't really paying attention to the Kazekage. I wanted to know where are all the kids in this village. In the first day, we were unpacking our things to our new home. My parents told me to run along and to make some new friends. As a kid, I went to every place that kids hang out a lot. The Playground. I didn't find one. It was getting late so I decided to go home. But I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I got a little scared so I ran home. When I got home, my parents asked me if I made any new friends. I told them no but I wasn't going to give up. The smiled at me. "If I only knew where the playgrounds are." I said. "Here." my mom handed me a map of the village. I was very happy. The next day, I wanted to find a swing set that was located on the map. It said that I was almost there. I couldn't wait to meet kids from the land of sand. When I got there, I only saw one little boy holding a teddy bear. He was about my age at the time, had red hair, and it looked like he had eyeliner on. There wasn't any more kids. But I said to myself, who cares, one is enough. I put on a big smile, walked up to him and said is the swing next to him was taken. "Huh!" said the boy. "I said is that swing taken?" I repeated. "Um…er…no. No it's not." sutured the boy. "Mind if I swing with you." I bushed a bit. He looked away and said it was okay. I started to swing back and fourth. The boy didn't say anything. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. I stopped swinging at looked at him. He turned at me and said why I stopped swinging. "I'm Hima Itasha. I'm from the land of the leaf and from the Itasha clan. And who am I talking to?" I said smiling at him. He just stayed quite and blushed. "Well, um…" "C'mon, cat got your tongue?" I started to giggle. "My name is Gaara." "Gaara, huh. That's a nice name." I said. He kept blushing when ever I talked to him. "You really are friendly." whispered Gaara. "What was that?" I said. "Um, Uh…Nothing." said Gaara. "Did you say I was friendly?" I said. I paused for a second. "Um, the other day I saw you and your family move into our village and I kind of followed because…" "So I wasn't going crazy" I said. "I'm really sorry for following you." said Gaara. "It's cool. But why didn't you say hello to me?" "I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't like me." said Gaara looking down at his bear. "But I do like you" I said. Gaara looked at me and blushed even more. "Hey I like your teddy bear." "Thanks." said Gaara. "Gaara where are you?". A man came out looking for Gaara. For a second, I almost mistaken him as a girl. The man started to walk up to Gaara. "Gaara it's time to go. You know how your father is when your out this late." said the man. The man looked at me with this face. Then he smiled and said hello to me. I said hello and introduced myself. "That's a real nice name you have." politely said the man. He turned back to Gaara. "We have to go Gaara." "Please, let me stay out for ten more minutes Yashamaru." said Gaara. "I can see your making friends but we need to go." said Yashamaru. "Could Gaara please stay for only ten more minutes." I said entering the conversation. Gaara started to blush again. "It's only 6pm. It's not that late." Yashamaru sighed. "Why don't you come with me and Gaara to my shop." Insisted Yashamaru. I smiled and yes. At the shop, I was looking around. Gaara followed me everywhere and Yashamaru just smiled at us while planting his plants. "She doesn't know Gaara's secret." thought Yashamaru. "Wow Yashamaru! You have a great shop." I said. "I help out Yashamaru a lot in the shop." said Gaara. "I can see." I said. I started to laugh all of a sudden, then Gaara joined with me. Yashamaru came to us and said that it's getting late and I should get going. "No please Yashamaru. Can't she stay for a few more minutes." said Gaara. "No Gaara, her parents must be worried about her." said Yashamaru patting on Gaara's head. "He's right. I must be going." I said heading towards the front door of the shop. "But…" said Gaara. "I'll see u tomorrow at the swings okay Gaara." I said opening the door.". Gaara smiled and said okay. I waved goodbye at Gaara and Yashamaru and left. Yashamaru looked at Gaara with this disappointed face. "Gaara, I think you should stop being friends with Hima." said Yashamaru. "What! Why Yashamaru?!" said Gaara all sad. "I don't think she knows about the demon inside of you. What if you hurt her one day?" said Yashamaru while planting. "I wouldn't do that to Hima." said Gaara. "I know you wouldn't, but still." said Yashamaru. "Don't worry about Hima Yashamaru because I'm never going to hurt her and we'll be friends for a long time." said Gaara smiling. Yashamaru didn't say anything. Then he smiled at Gaara. I got home so exhausted. "Hima! Where have you been?! It's already 9:48pm. You were supposed to be home at 7pm. I was about to call a search party." said my mom having nervous break down. "I'm sorry mama. I was at my friends Uncle's shop." I said. "Friend!" yelled both my parents very surprised. "Oh Hima, I'm so we're so glad you made a friend." said my mom hugging me to death. "So, what is she like? Is she nice? Where does her Uncle work at? What about her parents? Are they nice?" said my dad throwing me questions after another. "One question at a time papa. Oh, and my friend is not a she, Gaara's a _he._" I said. "You're friend is a guy!" yelled my dad. The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I said skipping to the door. When I opened it, it was Gaara holding a plant that was in Yashamaru's shop. "Hey Gaara!" I said smiling. "Um hi Hima. Here, I wanted to give this to you." said Gaara handing me over the plant. "Thanks a bunch." I said looking at the beautiful plant. My parents came to the front door to see who it was. "Mama. Papa. This is Gaara." I said pointing at Gaara. "Um, Hi Hima's parents." said Gaara putting on a smile. "So your Gaara. You seem like a nice little boy." said my mom. My dad didn't say anything. But he did smirk. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." said Gaara waving goodbye. "He seems like a good fella." said my dad entering in the house. "You see! I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said running to my room. "Goodnight." said both my parents. "Do you think he is, well, that kid?" said my dad. "Well, he does have the appearance of the demon child." said my mom all worried. "We'll have to tell the Kazekage." said my dad. The next day, I was waiting for Gaara at the swing set. "Where could he be?" I said waiting impatiently. Gaara came out running to me with a ball in his hands. "Hey Hima, do you want to play ball?" said Gaara all happy. "Sure!" I said all jittery. I ran a few feet away from Gaara. "Throw it over to me." I yelled out. "Okay! Here it comes." said Gaara. He threw the ball very hard and it came super fast at me like a missal. "Oh No!" thought Gaara. He thought he threw the ball to hard and thought it was going to hurt me. "I got to save her!" thought Gaara. His sand came to me, but he couldn't control his sand that much. The sand came towards me. I crashed against the wall with my arms bleeding. "Ahhh!" I cried out. "Hima!" yelled Gaara running to me. "OMG, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry." cried Gaara. I was just sitting there crying with my arms hurting me. Then I looked at Gaara. He was so disappointed. I couldn't believe that he was the one that controlled the sand. I got up very weak and slowly. "This is nothing. Please stop crying Gaara." I said making Gaara feel better. But it was something. "But, I hurt you Hima. You're even bleeding." cried Gaara. "I said it was nothing. I just need to see a doctor and I'll be okay again.". "Omg, Hima, What happened to you?". Yashamaru came out with a first aid kit. "I knew something like this will happen." said Yashamaru treating my wounds. "Gaara, this is why you shouldn't have anyone near you.". "I didn't mean to. Honest." said Gaara wiping the tears from his face. "There you are." said Yashamaru finishing with my injury while smiling at me. "Hima, you understand don't you. I was only trying to help you. I thought the ball was going to hit you. Please don't leave alone, please." said Gaara. "Of course I understand Gaara." I said putting on a decent smile. Gaara blushed while looking at me. "Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to come to my house for some snacks." I said to Gaara. Gaara nodded. At my house, me and Gaara to eat some fruits. Then, I heard someone entering my house, it was parents. "Hima! What in god's name happened to you!?" yelled my mom while looking at my injured arms. "Who did this to you Hima?" said my dad all mad while looking at Gaara. "I bet it was YOU!" yelled my dad going to Gaara with a kunai in his hands. Gaara started to freak out. "NO! Leave Gaara alone Papa!" I cried out. My mom was holding me down. "Hima, We just came back from talking to the Kazekage. He said that this was his son. He said that his son is dangerous to get near." said my dad all angry. "Look what you did to my daughter you monster!" yelled my dad to Gaara. Gaara couldn't take it so he ran out of my house. "Gaara!" I yelled out to him. I got away from my mom and followed Gaara. "Wait Gaara!" I yelled. "He's all alone." I thought. I lost Gaara for a moment. Then I spotted him on top of a building. When I was at the top, I saw Gaara crying and telling himself that he was a monster. He was wrong. He wasn't a monster. He was my friend. I went to him and gave him the biggest hug of a life time. "I came back for you." I said whispering to Gaara's ear. But then, something grabbed my arm. It was my mom. "Hima we're leaving. NOW!" said my mom. "No, Don't!" I cried out. "We can't stop you Hima, so we need to leave this village for good." said my dad grabbing the other arm. "Let me go!" I cried out even louder. "Let go of her!" yelled Gaara with anger. His sand came out again and took my parents up in the air. I got really scared. "I won't let you take her! I won't be alone!" yelled Gaara. His sand was hurting my parent. My mom coughed blood and landed on my hair. I started to cry. "Please, don't do this Gaara. You're going to kill them." I begged. "I don't want you to leave. I'll be all alone if you leave." said Gaara. "But if you kill my parents then I'll be all alone too. Please Gaara, you're acting like a monster." I cried. Gaara was shocked and didn't say anything. He finally let go of my parents. I ran up to my parents to give them a hug, but both of my parents grabbed me and started to get away from Gaara. "Lets go Hima!" said my mom. I looked back at Gaara. He was already alone. After that day I never Gaara again.


End file.
